Desire
by Babypanda89
Summary: "Pertemuan Lee Taeyong dengan Nakamoto Yuta di sebuah bar, membuat Taeyong tak bisa berhenti untuk menatapnya dan membuat hatinya bergetar sekaligus hasrat untuk memilikinya." TaeYu Seme!Taeyong Uke!Yuta. DLDR.


**Desire**

.

.

.

 **TaeYu**

.

.

.

 **Oneshot**

.

.

.

Author : **chochopanda99**

Disclaimer : NCT punyanya Tuhan YME, Ortu mereka, SM Ent, dan kita semua xD.

And this fic is original from me

Cast :

Lee Taeyong

Nakamoto Yuta

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Drama.

Warning : AU, Shounen-Ai , Yaoi, boyxboy, OOC, Typo(s) , Cerita Pasaran.

Summary : **"Pertemuan Lee Taeyong dengan Nakamoto Yuta di sebuah bar, membuat Taeyong tak bisa berhenti untuk menatapnya dan membuat hatinya bergetar sekaligus hasrat untuk memilikinya." TaeYu Seme!Taeyong Uke!Yuta DLDR**

 **.**

.

.

 **Happy Reading**

.

.

.

Pemuda tampan itu menatap malas sekitarnya yang dipenuhi oleh orang-orang. Pemuda itu meneguk winenya sekali lagi membuat wine yang dipesannya habis. Ia menghela nafasnya pelan, pikirannya kacau sekarang. Dan ia tersenyum kecil saat sang bartender-sekaligus temannya-menyodorkan segelas minuman beralkohol itu lagi.

"Thanks hyung."

Ucap pemuda itu dan meneguk winenya lagi.

Taeyong-pemuda tampan itu-sekali lagi mengalihkan pandangannya ke lautan manusia yang ada dihadapannya. Kini ia berada di sebuah bar ternama di kota Seoul. Ia hanya ingin menenangkan pikirannya sekarang. Dia baru putus dari sang kekasih ngomong-ngomong, makanya ia-sedikit-merasa frustasi dan memutuskan untuk datang ke sini. Taeyong tak merasa sakit hati sungguh, toh dia juga sebenarnya tak pernah mencintai mantan kekasihnya itu, ia hanya mencari hiburan dan kegiatan untuk menghabiskan waktunya saja saat berpacaran dengan sang mantan.

Matanya kali ini memicing saat melihat seorang pemuda manis di depan sana-dekat dengan pintu masuk-sedang menengok kanan kiri kemudian depan belakang dengan raut wajah bingung-sungguh hal itu membuat Taeyong gemas-dan saat pandangan mata mereka bertemu pemuda itu tersenyum kecil sebelum akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya lagi. Taeyong yang melihat itu sedikit tersentak namun bisa mengembalikkan wajahnya seperti semula-yaitu datar- dan dengan wajah datarnya itu Taeyong bangkit dari duduknya untuk menghampiri pemuda manis yang entah mengapa sangat menarik untuk dirinya.

Taeyong berdiri di samping pemuda itu, membuat sang pemuda menoleh dan menatap bingung ke arahnya.

"Matanya bulat dan indah."

Pikirnya membuat ia menggelengkan kepalanya sendiri saat ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan otaknya itu.

"Anu-"

"Aku Lee Taeyong. Kau?"

Belum sempat pemuda disampingnya menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Taeyong malah memotong dan mengajak pemuda itu berkenalan.

Pemuda itu tersenyum sebelum akhirnya memperkenalkan dirinya juga.

"Aku Nakamoto Yuta."

Masih dengan tersenyum, Yuta lagi-lagi menatap Taeyong, meskipun terkadang ia melirik kanan kiri untuk mencari sesuatu atau seseorang. Taeyong menyadari hal itu, dan ia pun mencoba bertanya kepada pemuda manis didepannya.

"Mencari seseorang?"

Yuta menoleh lalu ia tersenyum canggung sebelum menjawabnya.

"Aku sebenarnya ada janji dengan teman ku disini, tapi ia tak kunjung datang."

Yuta juga mengalihkan pandangannya ke ponsel yang ada digenggamannya.

Tak lama, ia merasa tangannya ditarik dan ia pun segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan. Yuta melihat pemuda yang mengaku bernama Taeyong tadi tengah menarik tangannya dan berjalan semakin masuk ke dalam bar itu.

Yuta mengikuti langkah Taeyong dalam diam, ia mengeratkan pegangannya pada tangan Taeyong saat orang-orang dibar itu menatapnya lapar.

Taeyong meliriknya sekilas disertai senyum kecil yang tercetak dibibirnya. Setelah sampai ditempatnya tadi, ia menyuruh Yuta untuk duduk.

"Duduklah dulu, dan aku akan pesankan minuman untukmu."

"Ta-tapi."

"Tenang saja, aku tak akan memberikanmu minuman yang beralkohol."

Yuta menghela nafasnya pelan, mungkin ia bisa percaya pada pemuda disampingnya itu. Kemudian, Yuta duduk di kursi dan menatap sekelilingnya, ia masih mencari Ten-sahabat kurang ajarnya-yang memintanya bertemu di tempat seperti ini tapi belum menampakkan batang hidungnya juga.

Taeyong yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum maklum, mungkin ini pertama kali untuk pemuda manis disampingnya datang ke tempat seperti ini.

"Kau baru pertama kali ke sini?"

Taeyong bertanya sambil meminum winenya.

Yuta menoleh kearahnya dengan mata bulatnya yang indah.

"Hmm begitulah."

Jawabnya ragu dengan menggaruk tengkuknya.

Taeyong terkekeh geli melihat kelakuan Yuta.

"Jadi, apa temanmu akan datang?"

Yuta menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Dan Yuta membelalakan matanya kaget membaca pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya.

"Kenapa?"

Taeyong melirik ke ponsel Yuta yang tengah di genggam oleh sang pemilik.

Yuta menoleh dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"Dia tak jadi datang. Katanya kekasihnya sedang sakit jadi tak bisa menemuiku. Ckk, dasar Ten sialan, bisa-bisanya ia mengerjai ku begini."

Omel Yuta sambil membalas pesan dari Ten.

Taeyong yang melihat dan mendengarnya, tertawa pelan karena hal ini. Entahlah, ia merasa pemuda manis didepannya sangat imut dan kelakuannya uhh kenapa bisa semanis-sekaligus menggemaskan-begini.

Yuta mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponselnya ke arah Taeyong. Ia memiringkan kepalanya bingung, kenapa Taeyong tertawa? Apa ada yang lucu?

"Kenapa tertawa Taeyong-ssi? Ada yang lucu?"

Yuta mengerjapkan matanya bingung sembari menatap Taeyong.

Taeyong menghentikan tawanya sebelum balas menatap Yuta.

"Iya." Taeyong mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Apa?"

"Kau."

Yuta tak bisa menahan pipinya untuk memanas-yang lalu memerah-entah karena apa. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Taeyong, mencoba menatap hal lain selain Taeyong. Yang kini ia rasakan adalah, Taeyong tengah menatap intens dirinya dan itu membuat ia merasa tak nyaman, karena sungguh jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat sekarang.

"Yuta."

Taeyong berbisik ditelinga Yuta, yang membuat Yuta menoleh kearahnya dengan pandangan terkejut.

Taeyong tersenyum kearahnya, dan hal itu membuat pipi Yuta semakin memerah sampai telinganya.

"Ayo pergi, ku rasa kau tak nyaman berada disini."

Taeyong berdiri dengan tangan menggenggam tangan Yuta. Yuta mengangguk pelan sembari mengikuti Taeyong untuk berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan bar.

.

.

.

Sekarang, disinilah mereka berdua, dipinggiran Sungai Han duduk berdampingan. Yuta menatap lurus ke arah Sungai di depannya, sementara Taeyong tengah meminum bir kalengnya dengan sesekali melirik pemuda manis disampingnya itu.

"Kau tak mau pulang Yuta-kun?"

Taeyong membuka suaranya setelah beberapa menit lalu, mereka berdua tak ada yang membuka mulutnya.

"Hmm entahlah, aku bingung mau pulang atau tidak."

Yuta menjawab ragu sambil melemparkan kerikil ke dalam Sungai.

"Kenapa begitu?"

Taeyong penasaran dengan pemuda disampingnya itu, kenapa mau pulang pakai bingung segala.

"Yahh, kau tau, aku tinggal satu apartemen dengan sahabat ku. Dan sekarang mereka sedang berada di apartemen kami, mereka pasti sedang melakukan 'itu'."

Yuta mengerucutkan bibirnya sembari berdecak.

"Bukannya temanmu sedang berada diapartemen kekasihnya?"

"Aku tinggal bertiga, dan yahh di antara mereka, hanya aku yang jomblo. Huft, menyebalkan sekali."

Ucapnya dengan menghela nafas, tanpa ia sadari Taeyong kini tersenyum miring mendengarnya.

"Kalau begitu, kau jadi kekasih ku saja."

Kata Taeyong yang membuat Yuta menoleh kearahnya dengan wajah terkejut. Taeyong tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut Yuta gemas.

"Aku tak tau ini namanya apa, yang pasti aku tertarik denganmu semenjak kita bertemu tadi."

Yuta mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum mengusap tengkuknya gugup.

"Kau bercanda kan?"

Yuta menunduk, menyembunyikan pipi meronanya saat mendengar ucapan-pernyataan atau pertanyaan-Taeyong tadi.

Taeyong memegang bahu Yuta, membuat mereka kini duduk berhadapan. Dengan lembut ia memegang dagu Yuta dan menatap mata bulat milik Yuta.

"Aku serius Nakamoto Yuta. Aku tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, aku selalu bermain-main dengan pria atau wanita sebelum ini. Tapi, saat melihatmu pertama kali tadi, aku merasa hati dan pikiran serta tubuhku tertarik padamu Nakamoto. Dan aku mau kau menjadi milik ku."

Selesai mengucapkannya, Taeyong menyatukan bibir mereka berdua. Bibir tipisnya kini melumat bibir kissable pemuda dihadapannya. Yuta membelalak kaget-tentu saja- ia tak bahkan masih mencerna ucapan Taeyong tadi, dan sekarang. Uhh ia merasa lemas sekarang.

Dengan perlahan, Taeyong melepas ciuman mereka. Usapan lembut mendarat dibibir Yuta, membuat pemuda itu, semakin merona sampai ke telinga.

Taeyong terkekeh kecil melihat pemuda manis didepannya ini.

"Dan lagi, aku tak menerima penolakan Nakamoto Yuta."

Bisik Taeyong pada Yuta yang kini sudah ia tarik dalam pelukan hangatnya.

Yuta tersenyum tipis dalam pelukan Taeyong. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Taeyong.

"Hei, aku belum mendengar jawabanmu."

Taeyong berbisik sembari mengusap rambut Yuta.

"Kau bilang tak menerima penolakan bukan?"

Balas Yuta sambil berbisik juga.

Taeyong tersenyum lebar mendengar jawaban Yuta. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada pemuda manis itu.

"Dengar Nakamoto Yuta, kau adalah milik ku sekarang."

Taeyong merenggangkan pelukan mereka dan menatap Yuta lagi.

Yuta balas menatap sembari mengangguk.

Taeyong memiringkan kepalanya sembari mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Yuta. Yuta memejamkan matanya dan ia mulai menikmati sensasi ciuman dengan kekasih barunya-yang baru dia kenal dalam beberapa jam itu.

Itu semua karena pemuda manis bernama Nakamoto Yuta yang sangat ingin punya pacar-sehingga menyanggupi ajakan Ten untuk hangout ke bar, yang akhirnya hanya dirinya sendiri-dan bertemu dengan pemuda bernama Lee Taeyong yang entah mengapa memiliki hasrat begitu tinggi untuk memiliki pemuda yang baru ditemui beberapa jam itu. Dan biarkan ini menjadi awal yang baik untuk mereka berdua sembari memupuk rasa cinta antara keduanya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **End**

.

.

.

.

.

Ini itu terinspirasi dari lagunya big bang - fxxk it, tapi biasa cuma terinspirasi doang, jadi ga semuanya ngikutin alur lagu, kan ini bukan songfic hehe.

Dan yahh ku tau endingnya ga jelas, tpi apa daya otak ku cuma sampai segini hehe

Last, review?

Review kalian penyemangat buat ku untuk membuat ff TaeYu yg lain /kiss&hug


End file.
